Colossus
Colossus, real name Piotr Rasputin, is a Russian mutant able to transform into a strong metallic form. He was a member of Magneto's Acolytes after promised were made by the Master of Magnetism to help her ill sister, Illyana. However, Colossus and along with her sister defected to the X-Men. History Piotr Rasputin was born in a Russian farming family. When his powers were activated, Peter was content simply to use these powers to help his family around their home. However, his life is further changed when he was approached by Magneto, who offered to join his Acolytes with the promise of the badly needed medical treatment for his sister. During his time in the Acolytes, Piotr occasionally made sketches of his teammates, being particularly inspired by Siryn. Eventually, with Illyana's medical treatment completed and fully aware of Magneto's willingness to threaten his family to keep him in check, Piotr smuggled Illyana out of the Acolyte headquarters in a laundry bag- telling her that it was a game of hide-and-seek- and calling Superman for help. Although they have yet to fully admit to it, Piotr and Siryn have begun to acknowledge a tentative attraction to each other, even if they have yet to admit it due to Piotr's shyness and Siryn's 'fear' of how her father would react to such an interest given his own plans for her. Powers and abilities Colossus is a mutant that has the ability to transform his entire body into a form of "organic steel". Colossus cannot transform a portion of his body into this armored state; he must transform completely. When he transforms, he gains around a foot in height and his weight is at least doubled. In his armored form, Colossus possesses superhuman levels of strength, stamina and durability. While in his armored form, Colossus requires no food, water, or even oxygen to sustain himself, and is extremely resistant to injury. Even in his human form, he is exceptionally strong and fit, though not superhumanly so. Personality Colossus is a quiet, shy young man, showing a great deal of innocence and honesty. He's shown to be very devoted to his family, as he (although reluctantly) joined Magneto's Acolytes in order to pay for his sister's treatment. Superman was able to see that he was a good man at heart, and partly thanks to his influence he defected from Magneto's side and joined the X-Men. Piotr is also a very talented artist, and has been shown to frequently make sketches in his free time. Relationships Anita LeRoux When Colossus served in Magneto's Acolytes, Anita served as his 'muse' when he was sketching in private. Although unaware of his sketches at the time, Anita was impressed at his genuine concern for his sister when she learned of his reasons for joining Magneto. After the two of them joined the Institute, Anita was impressed to observe Colossus's skills as an artist, being touched when she learned that he had considered her his 'muse' during his time in the Acolytes, even reflecting that Illyana is the little sister she always wanted when she was younger. Background information Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Acolytes members Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes Category:Men